


Devo Dating

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>A stoyd where everyone is completely surprised that Boyd is so whipped for Stiles, because no one saw that coming, since Boyd is so stoic and serious, but he would do anything for the love of his life</p><p> Head pillowed on Boyd’s folded up lacrosse jersey, Stiles was sprawled across a stretch of grass. One hand rested on his stomach while the other was resting on Boyd’s knee, nails being painted in a precise coat of bright blue nail polish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devo Dating

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really what I was after, but I still like it.

Sitting on the grass by the bleachers, Boyd enjoyed the breeze that ran over his skin. It had been sweltering inside the school after the power had gone out. Everyone had been evacuated to the back field and now, half an hour later, they were all a bit bored. Well, everyone but he and Stiles at least. Head pillowed on Boyd’s folded up lacrosse jersey, Stiles was sprawled across a stretch of grass. One hand rested on his stomach while the other was resting on Boyd’s knee, nails being painted in a precise coat of bright blue nail polish.

“I think I liked the orange one from yesterday better.” Dipping the brush back in the bottle he used his thumb to wipe a tiny smear of blue off the skin around the nail he had just finished.

“Yeah, I think it was my favourite too, but it got all chipped so it had to come off anyways.”

Nail polish apparently didn’t hold up well to fighting off demonic badger-things.

“You should let me do yours after you’re done, then we could match.” The smile on his boyfriend’s face was teasing, both of them knowing if Stiles did them there would be more on Boyd’s hands then the nails themselves. Smiling, Boyd placed the finished hand on Stiles’ stomach and got up to move to his other side. As soon as he sat down the bare hand was on his knee, and he met Stiles’ warm smile with his own.

A throat being cleared brought his head back up to look at Scott.

“What?”

Going by the look Scoot was giving him, he should know ‘what’.

“You’re so whipped!” Shaking his head, Boyd returned to the nails he was painting, wondering how it had taken this long. Nearly four months of him doting on Stiles, and being doted on in return, and it had taken the thirty-fourth nail painting session for someone to clue in. 

Stiles snorted from the grass, and then turned his head to stare at his friend.

“Dude, you’re one to talk. The other day you were doing Derek’s laundry so he’d be ready for a job interview, and then you made him dinner and then breakfast in bed the next morning.”

“Yeah, but-!” 

Stiles leveled him with a look.

“Yeah, and I can never get the nail polish to be as neat as Mr Steady Hands over here so he offered to do them for me.”

“It’s relaxing.” Boyd chimed in, putting the last swipe across the thumb nail. “Done.” He closed the bottle, put it back in Stiles’ bag, and then maneuvered them around so Stiles’ head was in his lap.

Scott shook his head, obviously giving up on the two of them.

“You guys are ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is me attempting to be funny.  
> Whip It Good-Devo  
> Get it?  
> Cause they're _whipped_?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
